The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile applications, and more particularly to using point of transactions and trusted locations to track mobile application install status on a mobile device.
Enterprises interaction with customers in the mobile application space may require industry to engage with their customers through proprietary mobile applications. An important metric for application developers is to track the download count and active user count. The download count may not reflect the number of users that have the application installed as uninstalling the application will not diminish the download count. Application activity may be tracked but may not provide the most accurate information as inactive users may not be captured within a certain time period of tracking. It is known in the art that Push notifications are used to detect installation rates of applications. Push notifications may be sent to devices at regular intervals and if the user has uninstalled the application, the Push notification service informs the server that the Push notification was unsuccessful. However, this may occur when the application is uninstalled, when a user deactivated Push notifications for that application, even if the application is installed, or if the device is turned off. Regular interval Push notifications may also drive customers to turn off Push notifications or uninstall the application.